They'll chase you
by ho9
Summary: A mysterious disease has struck the world, none other than the children escaped it's touch. All adults fell under it's horrific rampart but soon the kids start to realize that not all adults had died, they still wander the earth. Bloodthirsty. Hungry. And they preferably eat children. Zombie apocalypse kind of fic. Sort of a x-over, more info on this in chapter 1! ON HIATUS
1. One: Everything's My fault

**Hello once again dear readers! And if you are new to my stories, Welcome! This story will be completely different from all my other stories! An entire new AU, OOC, with the characters from the Scooby Doo gang put into this thriller/horror book that I'm reading. I loved this book from the first chapter and I wouldn't have started reading it if it hadn't been for my friends in School. See, we had this project given to us by our Swedish Teacher where we were supposed to form a group, a book circle, and select a book from a smaller collection of books. I was sick this day but we had already chosen the groups a week earlier and so my group choose this book, The Enemy, the first book in a series of six by Charlie Higson, three of those has yet to be written. **

**The original book's summary is this:**

"_**In the wake of a devastating disease, everyone sixteen and older is either dead or a decomposing, brainless creature with a ravenous appetite for flesh. Teens have barricaded themselves in buildings throughout London and venture outside only when they need to scavenge for food. The group of kids living a Waitrose supermarket is beginning to run out of options. When a mysterious traveler arrives and offers them safe haven at Buckingham Palace, they begin a harrowing journey across London. But their fight is far from over—the threat from within the palace is as real as the one outside it."**_

**I will change much of the events in the story in order to make it fit to my liking and the characters I wish to put in the story.**

**This is the cast (It's quite rough though, I will make some certain stuff happen to some people and then not to the other.):**

**-Arran: Fred**

**-Maxie: Daphne**

**-Achilleus: Shaggy**

**-Ollie: Velma (Changing the gender of Ollie in order to make _him_ into _her_.)**

**Scooby will just be around sharing events with other characters and such. I was thinking of making him be Small Sam, though I thought that would be a little hard for me to write, just yet. I may re-make this later when the other books are released and such but this will have to do for now.**

* * *

Chapter one: Everything's my fault

_"They'll chase you._

_They'll rip you to pieces._

_They'll feed on you."_

Sugey had been behind the grocery store when they took her. She and the other kids had been playing there, even though they knew they weren't allowed to do so. It was just too dangerous, even though the kids had managed to fence off the area pretty good there was still a chance for the zombie like adults to get in. Everyone knew well what those adults did to the kids they captured and the mere thought of it made everyone shudder. The other kids had managed to get inside rather quickly after that the adults climbed over the fence. However the adults sealed off the way between Sugey and the entrance to the store called Miller's pillar, it had nothing to do with pillars though... The whole scene had been taken place under silence, the adults didn't give many sounds due to the fact that their brains had stopped working a long time ago, the brains were there though just a mushy substance which they could make it without. Sugey had been too scared to scream and when the backup from inside arrived the adults had already plucked Sugey and put her into a sack, as well as climbed back over the fence again.

"We're too late." Max, a lanky thirteen year old holding a baseball bat said sweeping his gaze over the empty parking lot "They've taken her."

"That's too bad, I really liked that little girl." said a rather tall fourteen year old with afro hair.

"Poor Sugey, this was the third attack this week! I can imagine that Shaggy will be frantic about the kidnapping of his sister." Daphne said sitting down on a bigger rock nearby placing her head in her hands "What's happening? Are they getting closer or are they getting bolder?" she asked, she was referring to the adults.

"Bold? Na, they're too stupid for something like that. Only types like me deserve that. I'm not afraid of anything, I'd show them what real courage is like." the one with afro hair said spitting on the ground. He may be their second best fighter, next to Shaggy, but he could be a real prick at some times.

"Then why on earth would they come here, eh, Carl?" Daphne asked getting up from where she was seated, looking at the boy with afro hair.

"They're just hungry Daph, they always are." Max answered. "This is getting too hard Daph, they'll end up taking us one by one. I mean, we can't be everywhere when Fred is out with the fixing squad. Can't we just order everyone to stay inside and stuff?"

"Stay inside? All the time? No! Then we would become crazy at last." Carl answered with a snort looking at Max.

"Inside is much better." Max answered with a shrug.

"Max does actually have a point there. We would survive better if we stayed inside but you do also have a point there, Carl." Daphne answered nodding.

"No, he's just afraid of the outside, that's all." Carl answered and grinned wickedly at Max whom rolled his eyes, so did Daphne.

"Alright you two, let's just see to that there isn't any holes in the fence that the adults came in... ehm, over." Daphne said and walked over to the wall where the adults had some from, tightening her grip around the club she held in her hands. Walking with caution, you could never know, there may be an adult there. The group of three quickly looked at the fence wall fencing off the area from the outside making sure that there was nothing wrong with it before walking back inside the store.

"_It was all my fault." _Daphne thought when she was inside the store, now as alone as one could be in a store where around forty kids lived, together. Technically it was actually her fault, she was Fred's second in command and she was responsible for the kids, and that they were safe and weren't doing just what the other kids and Sugey had been doing, not following the rules. She wondered what she would say to Shaggy whose sister had been kidnapped, and to Fred, he would probably yell at her for letting such a thing happen. He wouldn't trust her with a task like that again, that was for sure.

What would he think? It was all her fault.

* * *

**Alright, this is the first chapter. I'll bring up the next one as soon as I can and I started making this story because I can find no suitable way to continue the Mystery Of Their Lives so I started this to give you something to read meanwhile and to kind of "excuse" to that it takes so long time. :P Hehe.**

**Take care and please, do leave a review so that I know if you liked or didn't. The review button is there for a reason and it's calling after _you, _YES _YOU_! Now go and press it!**

"**Shaggy Shaggity Shag"**


	2. Two: Pigs can fly

**Hello again! Here is chapter 2! In this chapter you will meet the rest of the gang and there will be massive conversations here with not much describing texts seeing that it is... just not needed at some points. Thanks for the reviews so far! ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Pigs can fly...

In the middle of the street lay a cracked one. A dad from the looks of it, it was hard to see though due to the fact that the skin was black creased with many cracks all over it. The flesh inside was slowly oozing out from those cracks and the insides had turned into a mushy goo. This was what happened to an adult who lived long enough for the disease to fully evolve. They cracked- Literally.

Fred kicked the body making the skin burst, ichor and pink like grease oozed out of those cracks creating a disgusting pink-white mass on the ground around the body.

"Gross." A boy with auburn hair said and giggled. At first the kids had been terrified and excited of the bodies, however this ceased as they grew used to them. By now they were used to them and did barely even pay attention to them anymore. But still a cracked one was a rare sight and worth paying attention to.

"Come on gang, we don't have time for this." Fred said with boredom visible in his voice, turning his back on the body. He raised a closed hand high into the air signaling for the group of five, no six counting the canine, Fred himself included, to take their positions. They did this with swiftness before continuing to walk warily. They walked in the middle of the streets, as always. Not in the side streets, that was all too dangerous, there could be adults lurking in the shadows everywhere. They had made the mistake to sneak in the side streets before and they would not do it again, a kid had been taken from them that day. God bless his soul.

The group walked a few yards before the boy with auburn hair raised a hand for them to slow it down. "What was that?" he said and the group listened closely.

"What was what Brock?" Fred asked turning to face the boy with auburn hair, not hearing a sound.

"Like that was adults man." another boy said. Judging by his length and the petite goatee adorning his jaw he was sixteen, the oldest one of the kids. And probably the oldest person in the world from what these kids knew, well not counting those brainless freaks also called Adults. Everyone above sixteen had died, many 16 year olds had died as well. He was taller than the most, being everyone, albeit skinny, lanky was the right term. This kid and his dog and little sister had showed up a pair of weeks after that the kids of Miller's Pillar. He had been this nervous wreck, paranoid, scared of everything, his dog, Scooby had been the same, his sister on the other hand had been a little too young to understand quite what was happening, she did understand but she didn't see the seriousness in the situation just yet. The other kids had made bets saying that these two nervous wrecks wouldn't be able to last a week, a week and a day at most. However, the lanky teenager had soon started to become more and more wary of the happenings around him. Some kids guess that his sister had a great part in this. And soon he had started training, an impassive expression at all times when training, sometimes angry. The kids had soon found out that this kid was named Norville, however they called him Shaggy due to his longer shaggy sandy blonde hair. Those kids who befriended him had found out that he was quite funny to hang around.

"Are you sure Shag?" Fred asked, he felt so small in height comparison to the older boy. Fred was indeed more muscular than Shaggy but he didn't own the skills that his lanky body did.

"Like one hundred percent man." Shaggy answered with a nod tightening his grip around the spear in his hands and raised it into a defensive position pointing towards the faint sound.

"Velma, advice?" Fred said rather quickly, slow enough for everyone to catch what he said turning his head towards the smaller girl in the back of the group. Fred usually asked her for advice, and nobody saw that as a weakness as a leader, the girl, Velma Dinkley, did usually come up with good ideas and had a complex and organized mind. She was usually quiet but when she spoke everyone listened. She was just about to open her mouth to speak when Shaggy spoke.

"Like there is no need for advice Freddie, There's like only two options: Either you hide or you fight." he said keeping his eyes on the streets around him.

"I was about to say that, thank you Shaggy." Velma said with a sigh, Sure Shaggy was their best fighter and he could be really nice most of the times but he only cared for himself, I mean he did nothing that didn't benefit for himself, his dog or his sister, Sugey.

Fred scanned the area, his eyes landing on a store nearby. The windows had been busted and the store was dark in general, apart from the smaller light beams reaching a few inches inside the store giving the rest of the store an even darker light.

"Quickly, in here!" Fred said making sure not to speak too loud, just loud enough for the group to hear. They ran towards the store hiding behind counters and shelves. The shelves had once held food but now they were empty apart from the thick layer of dust over them.

The group sat hidden under silence for what felt like an eternity as the adults passed. The stench of rotten flesh hung thick in the air and the mere smell was disgusting enough to make one of them, Brock's friend Will throw up.

Shaggy was the first person to raise, his dog followed his example after a little while. And soon the entire group stood up.

"Rare rhey rone, Raggy?" Scooby asked nervously gently tugging his master's baggy pants trying to get his attention.

"Like I hope so pal." he answered patting the canine's head reassuringly.

"That was a close one." Fred said peeking out of one of the store's windows. "Come on, reform."

As they reformed Will yelped out of surprise making the group turn their faces to him. A tall adult, a mother wearing a training overall which had maybe once been pink but now it was gray with red stains and dirt on it, was trying to drag Will into one of the side streets as the boy kicked and screamed trying to escape the mother. Shaggy was probably the first to react, he charged towards the mother his spear aimed up towards the adult's head area, or where it should be when he approached. He arrived, and when he did the others had reacted and were now running to help as well, their help would not be needed though since Shaggy's spear pierced the mother's head as she let out a "Maah!" sound. The mother was "alive" two seconds after that her head had been pierced before falling backwards taking Will with her. The spear poking out of her head. Scooby was the first to arrive and helped Will up whilst Shaggy dragged out his spear from the body with a snort. "Like you need to be more careful man." he said turning his back on Will with an impassive expression passing the group holding his bloodstained spear tight in hand "Like hurry up snails, I don't want to spend the entire day out here.".

"Hrm, I agree with Shaggy. Let's get going." Fred said as Will got to his feet, shaking. Fred tightened the grip around the club in his hand peering around the street "Let's just try and find something edible or useful then get out of here, alright."

"Ro rhe rospital?" Scooby asked.

"Like there's no way I'm going into a hospital man." Shaggy answered putting extra effect on his statement by crossing his arms shaking his head.

"They have already been emptied, like a few months ago or so." Velma said.

The group reformed rather quickly, enclosing Will in a square formation protecting the nervous wreck from potential adult attacks. They walked for about five minutes before Brock spoke.

"Hey, ain't there candy in the swimming hall?" he said looking at the dark building which had once been one of the most popular buildings in the city.

"We can't afford to waste time on candy, who knows what could be in there." Velma stated looking around, her sling prepared.

"But who would be in there, look it's deserted." Brock said with a very certain voice, as if he had never been more certain about anything else in his entire life.

"How do we know if it has not already been raided?" Velma asked.

"Come on Velma, there are only two gang's around here. It's we and the Morrison gang, and they never come here. It's worth a try. Just think of it- Chocolate, bubblegum, soda, chips. Think of the smaller kids back in M.P (Miller's Pillar). I'm just saying it's an idea to look everywhere right Fred?" Brock said and looked at Fred.

"I guess..." Fred said.

"Waste of time, we won't find anything." Velma said yet again sceptically. "Have we ever found a candy dispenser with something in it?"

"Will, you're with me right?" Brock said.

"He agrees with everything you say Brokkie." Shaggy said teasingly.

"Try me." Will said.

"The earth is flat." Brock said as a starter for Shaggy's theory.

"Yes it is." Will said.

"Pigs can fly." Brock said.

"Yes they can." Will answered.

"I am the best guy in the world." Brock said.

"Yes you are." Will answered yet again.

"Ha-Ha, very funny." Shaggy said and rolled his eyes.

"Shaggy's an idiot." Brock said.

"Yes he is." Will agreed.

"Alright alright, we get it!" Fred said trying not to smile. "Let's take a look."

Velma sighed. This was just a waste of time, they needed food, actual food not candy. But Fred had said his and he was their leader after all. She didn't like the idea of exploring the swimming hall, she disliked exploring new areas. Them mere thought of it made her heart do races.

"Come on. Let's go." Fred said.

"To search the swimming hall is an ingenious idea." said Brock.

"Yes it is." Will answered with a giggle.

**TBC**

**I would like to add that as you already know- I do not own either Scooby Doo or The Enemy. If I did then I would not be writing fanfiction, I would be writing new books and making movies by now!**

**Ciao! **

**Regards ho9**


	3. Three: Blue Eyes and Algae

**Hello there, I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Sorry it took so long! I apologize in beforehand for and typos or alikes****, I would also like to note that now I'm ripping away from the original book a little more chapter by chapter making the characters more... themselves and stuff.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.s. Do not own any of the Scooby Doo characters or the Enemy by Charlie Higson.**

Chapter 3: Blue Eyes and Algae

The glass doors to the swimming hall that had once been transparent were mow overgrown with different kinds of plants. Will raised his club high slamming the side of the door with his hammer a loud bang followed as the door fell to the floor and the glass shattered. Will and Brock enjoyed breaking stuff, when the epidemic first broke out they didn't realize the danger in being out on the streets breaking stuff and spraying their tags all over Holloway Road. They didn't know that not all the adults had died from the disease. The streets were soon overrun with brainless adults killing and eating all living in their way.

Fred peeked inside the building seeing nothing at first due to the fact that his eyes weren't used to such darkness that resided inside the building.

"We'll be needing out flashlights here guys.", Fred said as he turned back to look at the group of kids that followed him "I can't see a think in there expect from the spooky greenish lights from the overgrown windows."

"That would be best.", Will said nodding picking up his flashlight, so did Shaggy, Brock, Velma and Fred himself.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to go in there", Velma said while charging her sun charged flashlight.

"Come in Velma, waste not want not!", Brock said and laughed.

"Come on! Let's get away from this pl...-"

"Coming Velma?", Shaggy said being the last, apart from Velma to enter the building.

"Yeah, coming", she said and a defeated tone with a sigh.

They entered the dark building and just as Fred had said the only light in there was the spooky greenish beams coming from the overgrown windows giving the place a spooky aura which just worried Velma even more, she disliked exploring new places. A rotten stench hung thick in the air as they entered the swimming pool area, it was the stench of water that had been still for far too long. The floor was dusty but as Shaggy pointed his flashlight over it he noticed footprints in the thick dust, he just shrugged it off and assumed it to be Fred's footprints.

Fred pointed his flashlight towards the spot where the sweets dispenser _should _have been.

"Gone", he said and sighed.

"It must be here, we'll just need to look around!", Brock said, 100% certain that it would be somewhere close. He pointed his flashlight around the massive room they were currently in.

"Didn't I tell you? Waste of time", Velma said and rolled her eyes at Brock and Will.

"Are you _scared _Velma?", Will said teasingly, making sure to empathize the _Scared _part.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes, I am. And you should too. Keeps you alive", she said matter of factly.

Just as Will was going to start teasing Velma even more Brock spotted something in his line of _light sight_.

"Out there! In the pool!", he practically screamed pointing at the pool which was green of algae, one could not see a single part of water on the surface. Anyway, out there in the middle of the algae _sea_ floated― or lay, one could not tell how deep it was― the sweet dispenser.

"Like shush!", Shaggy said and placed a finger on his lips, indicating for the other kid to be quiet.

"Oh some on Shag, if there would been anyone here they would have come when they heard us _open_ the door", Will said and rolled his eyes.

"Hmpf", Shaggy muttered and prepared his spear yet another time looking around in the darkness.

"Well? Is anyone going to get it?", Velma said impatiently "The faster we get that cursed thing we can get out of this place."

"I'm not jumping in there, No way!", Brock said and crossed his arms.

"Me neither", Will said doing the same.

"Like it was your idea in the first place, now hop in!", Shaggy said and motioned with one hand for the boys to hop into the pool.

"Rhut rup, ri'll rump rin!", Scooby said in his raspy manner of speech and with that he hopped into the pool of algae... and water warning a disgusted _Eeeew _from the rest.

"Rook, rit's ralright!", he said and waded over to the sweets dispenser. The water reaching his tail's start "Roho, rou rould ree rhis Raggy!", he said in a very enthusiastic tone of voice, amazed by the stuff lying inside the dispenser.

"Like Scoob, Watch out!", Shaggy yelled as he noticed that the water around his friend had started to come to life. As if something big was on it's way out of it. Out of the water raised creatures, all covered in algae. Their hands cracked with long nails and algae covering them.

"ADULTS!", Fred yelled watching the creatures emerge from the water surrounding Scooby, he knew he would be pretty much useless in the water. He fought from the edge though, smashing the nearby adult's heads with his mace. The heads he smashed gave wet cracking noises that the kids had gotten used to by now, it was still a quite uncomfortable sound nonetheless.

"Like Scoob get back here, quickly!", Shaggy yelled at the top of his lungs watching desperately as Scooby was surrounded by the adults that emerged from the water closest to him.

"Ri ran't!", Scooby yelled whining as the adults closed up on him, blocking off every escape.

Velma had fired a shot at those surrounding Scooby, trying to bring them down but alas, she fired too slowly. _'I knew this was a bad idea, why didn't they listen to me.' _she thought as she loaded the sling over and over again. She soon realized it was hopeless and focused then instead on shooting down some on their way to Brock and Will who clubbed and sliced the adults each in turn as they came close.

"Relp re Raggy!", Scooby yelled, the adults were almost on and over him now, one had reached as of yet and was trying to take Scooby back with it down into the pool.

"Shaggy there's nothing we can do, we need to get out of here now!", Brock yelled and before Fred could answer anything to that Shaggy yelled out:

"Like I'm coming Scoob!", and by that he jumped into the pool sticking his spear into the nearby adults soon realizing that he couldn't use his spear fully in such small areas as the gathering of adults created. Instead he dropped his spear, no threw it back to the the edge where it didn't sink into the hard floor but a metallic clang was heard as the tip broke and the spear fell to the ground, Shaggy swore loudly and pulled out his smaller knife that was tucked away into his belt swinging it with precision at the adults nearby in an attempt to reach Scooby before they would drag him down to the bottom of the pool.

"Velma I need covering fire!", Shaggy yelled making sure to make himself heard, and he was because soon adults fell behind him and before him, not those around himself though. He figured Velma was afraid of hitting him with the hard steel pellets.

"I'm coming in!", Will yelled and hopped into the pool as well to help Shaggy, and by now there was a trail leading from the edge to the place where Shaggy stood fighting his way to Scooby.

Slimy, wet hands took a grip around Shaggy's thin neck and he swore loudly.

Velma stopped shooting seeing that Will had hopped into the pool as well mumbling "Idiot" she turned around only to see that the adults had blocked their escape so she started shooting at them who slowly started closing up on her.

"We're surrounded!", she yelled while loading and shooting, loading and shooting.

Fred couldn't do anything, adults gushed forth to the basin edge and started climbing up to the floor tile. He tightened the grip around his cudgel and attacked those who came up. A fat little dad with rickety legs and an arched back crawled up like a disgusting frog. Fred hit him under his jaw and he tumbled backwards into the basin and was engulfed by the water and algae.

Scooby had by now started fighting his way to Shaggy who was being strangled by the adults that surrounded him, Will was also on his way.

Brock watched Will's rampage to get to Shaggy and it actually looked as though he would make it in time to save Shaggy but that thought was soon wrecked as three adults pushed Will over and he sank beneath the surface.

"Come on Will, you can do it!"

Shaggy made one last major effort and released himself from the adult's grip and gave those close to him a punch making them fall backwards and get engulfed by the water just as the others who fell had, he reached the spot where Will was sent under the water and dived ignoring the yucky feeling over the place.

"Idiot", Brock mumbled and soon after he too had hopped into the pool, he opened his mouth and gave a battle howl as he dashed to the point where the two had dived and then to save Scooby fighting his way forth. The adults must have understood that he was dangerous because they slowly backed away from Brock as he dashed across the pool.

Over by the chairs Velma did now sit on one of her knees to get a batter aim in order to clear the blockage.

"A little help here may prove to be quite useful!", she yelled making sure that someone heard her.

"Oh, Scooby, Brock get Shag and Will up from the water! And that quick!" Fred yelled as he ran over to aid Velma, he wasn't sure if anyone heard him and he had no intentions on staying to make sure of that. He smacked an adult under it's jaw which made a cracking noise before practically falling off, the tree cracked as he smashed another adult on it's head. The adult tumbled backwards and collapsed on the ground as a silent heap.

"We need to push them back!", he yelled slamming his cudgel to a dad's knee making it snap in half.

Brock and Scoob had arrived at the point they saw Will and Shaggy last. Scooby looked worried, Brock didn't even think of the slimy algae but only stuck his hand down into the water finding a grip around a piece of wet slimy fabric pulling it up. It was an adult. He clashed the axe into it's head and dropped it as it sunk into the dad's chest getting stuck there. In the next second the surface was broken by Will and Shaggy emerging from the water. Will had an arm around Shaggy who looked confused and limp.

"I got him!", Will said exhausted, his pale face looked as if it was luminous.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Brock said.

But the attack wasn't over quite yet. A furious mother threw herself over them and gave Will a violent thrust into the sweets dispenser making the glass burst. Will moaned and lost his breath. Scooby made the process short with the mother sending a fist... um... paw to her temple making her fall backwards into the water. The other adults retreated. They drew back as The four of them, Shaggy had just regained the grasp of things around him. They rushed out of the water however they didn't quite succeed that well, Will wasn't moving- he stood there by the sweets dispenser gasping for air.

"Like come on Will!" Shaggy yelled running back to Will, he hoped that his voice was heard over the massive sound of adults.

Will just gasped and then Shaggy noticed what was going on, blood spread in the water around the other boy.

"Will?" Brock said who had also had waded back to Will who groaned.

"Like come on man, you can make it." Shaggy said and by that put him over his shoulder ignoring the fact that his green T-shirt became stained in blood.

A splashing sound to his left, another to his right and one in the back- _'One belongs to Scoob... the other to Brock but the third...' _Shaggy turned around and to his fear there was an adult and behind this adult two more one held Brock and other was on his way to him and Will. Shaggy felt weakened by the near death experience below the water and the strangling that he had received, he could almost make a bet on that he would have red marks on his neck when they got out, _if _they would get out alive.

Shaggy felt yet again slimy fat and wet hands wrap around his neck- this time harder and then the weight from his back was released, there was only one explanation for this― Will had been taken and before Shaggy could react he was thrown forth into the water and the slimy hands were removed from his neck. He coughed and realized with a sigh that there was nothing he could do for his friends when they now had been dragged into the water and beneath the surface, smaller greenish bubbles could be seen on the surface where they had disappeared.

"Come on Scoob! We need to get out of here!" Shaggy yelled and grabbed Scooby's collar running for the edge. Luckily the adults had started retreating yet again.

Fred was struggling, he had been tackled by an adult, a mother, when he wasn't paying attention. She had come from behind when he defended the bespectacled younger girl who had been firing steel pellets for her life. The mother was now on top of her and Velma was too busy protecting herself from the now very close horde of adults, however to her delight some of the adults had started walking back into the water. _'Hah_― _They finally realized that they cannot win!' _was her thought, oblivious to the real truth behind the retreat.

Fred got in a punch for the mother's face, she groaned and Fred was now able to take a closer look at how she looked―Her hair was blond faded with dirt and algae, her face was swollen and cracked with reddish ulcers. Ger face was overall very ugly but her eyes, her eyes were beautiful. Deep blue, as his own eyes, she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something.

"Maaah!" was the sound that was heard and then she sunk her teeth into the side of his neck, he screamed in pain and brought up his feet to kick her away from him. This method of getting rid of an adult seemed to work since the mother was sent flying through the air and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Hurry up!" he yelled over at the basin with a groan to where he hoped Will and Brock had retrieved Shaggy and Scooby, but he was soon to be proven wrong on that matter.

Fred watched as the mother retreated back into the water as well before picking up his club again running over to aid Velma yet again, a task he would find quite hard to accomplish due to the pain in his neck after the bite.

Shaggy and Scooby made it safely to the side of the basin where they climbed up, swiftly. Shaggy ran to where he had thrown his spear to and swore loudly at the fact that the tip was broken― he scanned the ground thoroughly for some time before he found it. He knew he would be a fool to leave such a valuable item behind. Once he found it he tucked it away into his pocket and rejoined Velma, Fred and Scooby. He figured that the spear handle could still be used as a weapon, tip or not.

"Shaggy, where are the other two?" Fred asked, concern thick in his tone.

"Like they... They're no more― We need to get out of here. Now!" he said and ran for the exit, Scooby tight in tow. Velma and Fred soon followed the duo out.

_'We made it out' _Shaggy mused when they were safe and sound outside, well sound at least.

"Shaggy what...?-" Fred began but was cut short by Shaggy.

"They're dead Fred! Here's your dumb candy!" Shaggy said and practically threw the few chocolate bars he had found in the sweets dispenser.

_'I had never been so scared in my entire life, I thought I was going to break_― _But no, I can't show weakness, I need to keep the tough guy __f_açade _up' _Shaggy thought, Scooby thought almost the same as they walked in the front back to the store they called home.

**To boost the reviews I'll say, I'll put up the next chapter after I have been given let's say two... no three reviews! I'll probably upload it anyway but ah well!**


	4. Four: Overwhelmed

**Chapter 4: _Overwhelmed_**

Fred looked after the duo wide-eyed as they walked down the street. Wait... Had Will and Brock died? That was impossible. They? The ones making everyone feel happy when the kids were feeling blue. Fred felt a lone tear slowly slide down his cheek landing on his once white shirt creating a wet spot which took the color or gray mixed with dirt and dried blood. He looked down at the candy in his hand, one chocolate bar and... a bag of crisps. Was that all? Had two of his best friends died for a chocolate bar and a bag of crisps? He realized that another tear had formed in his eye and was now sliding down his cheek as well, then another one and another one.

"Fred... Are you crying?", the petite girl asked from behind, making jump of surprise.

"No... NO! Of course not!" he retorted trying to put up his macho facade once more "I was just... sweating through my eyes... Yeah, sweating through my eyes!" he said growing more confident with each word. Still not really believing the words himself.

"Sure... Fred, there was nothing we could do. They overwhelmed us"

"Overwhelmed..." Fred repeated the petite girl's words "That is such a stupid word, _overwhelmed._"

"But we did get _overwhelmed, _didn't we? I couldn't find a more fitting word for the situation" Velma explained. Fred nodded.

"Now let's go, before we lose Shaggy and Scooby too!" he said rather quickly. It would probably be necessary to hurry up for Shaggy and Scooby were well known for getting into trouble, even though they could handle it themselves it would still be best to be able to avoid such.

They hurried down the street to where Shaggy and Scooby had went and when they came to a certain right turn they started hearing loud noises, voices rather. Yelling voices, angry yelling.

"... you filthy excuse for a kid!" they heard the pissed voice of Shaggy yell.

"Reah, rilrthy!" Scooby agreed.

Oh no, what had they gotten into now? Fred and Velma were running by now, they rounded the corner of a house and the sight made them both frown. Another group of kids, the Morrison Gang, had gathered up standing around Shaggy and Scooby, they were all throwing various insults at them.

"Hippie"

"Pot-head"

"Asshole"

"Fucktard"

"Mutt"

And many more insults were thrown around, more being thrown at Shaggy and Scooby than they could throw back. Fred and Velma hurried over.

"Oh, hello Gibby Norton..." Velma said with hostility in her voice making the group turn their faces to her, including Shaggy and Scooby. A thin boy with cracked glasses and dirty black hair walked over to Velma and gave her a warm smile.

"Oh, hello there, Velma", he said, an obvious attempt to a flirt. Velma glared at him through her surprisingly clean glasses.

"Jumping on Shaggy and Scooby again I see? Is that your mission as a leader of the group, huh? To pester other groups?" Fred said as hostile, trying to sound as brave as possible. A hard task knowing that the Morrison gang and his own gang had a very nasty background with each other and also the fact that Gibby's group was bigger than his, the group of four would easily be overpowered by his group of seven. His group seemed to be less bruised and a every single person in the Morrison gang seemed to possess more energy than Fred's gang did all combined.

"Hey, we're not pestering them, we're just... just... pestering them..." he said and bowed forth in frustration "But it's not the same thing!" he then retorted to an unasked question and adjusted his glasses as if nothing.

"Just leave us alone Gibby, we've had a tough day", Velma said with a sigh. Earning Gibby's attention yet again.

"Velma, Velma, Velma. When will you realize that we'r...-"

"Like fucktard, I'd hate to break it to you here but we've got company!" Shaggy yelled pointing behind the three arguing kids. And just as Shaggy had said they had company, not the kind of company you'd want to have but adults. About twenty adults were approaching them slowly, the sickest and slowest in the back and then the most sick to the back. The ones in the front being the most dangerous, and fastest ones.

"O' shit... PREPARE ARMS!" Gibby yelled not having noticed the adults until Shaggy had mentioned them. And his squad of seven kids prepared their arms, pointing spears, maces, daggers, there was even one with bow and arrows- towards the incoming grown-ups.

"They're too many Gibby, we can't fight them!" Fred said, urgency in his voice. How much he wanted those Morrison kids to go away, maybe even get killed by those grown-ups, he couldn't allow them to stay.

"Our warehouse is that way! How are we s'posed to get over?" Gibby said pointing his sword towards the dangerously close grown-ups. Fred thought for a moment, just a short one for the grown-ups were soon _overwhelmed. Overwhelmed, _there was that stupid word again. Only reminding him of Brock and Will and the tragical event. He had wished that Velma hadn't planted the stupid word in his mind. It kept coming back up _Overwhelmed, overwhelmed, overwhelmed. _He wanted many things right now but one of those were not getting overwhelmed. He had to act swiftly.

"We could run back to Miller's Pillars, it's our only option!" Fred shouted, earning a glare from Shaggy and Scooby, as well as Velma.

"We could WHAT!" the three yelled almost at the same time.

"C'mon, we have no choice!" Fred shouted and started heading in the direction of the warehouse. He soon saw that behind him the other kids had started following him, Shaggy, having long legs, sprinted up to Fred before all the others could reach him.

"Like I don't like this Fred, you may be the leader and I respect your decision but I don't like this." he said in a hushed whisper to Fred then slowing down again to meet up with Scooby and Velma, still following Fred.

The white building known as Miller's Pillars was soon within sight and the red text that was once flickering with red light confirmed the fact that they were close. They could see people, kids, on the roof. Only one kid in fact.

"Max! Open the gates! Open the gates!" Fred yelled at the top of his lungs, he could smell the stench of the adults now. They were not far away, he could even hear their wheezy breath. The kid moved and ran backwards, then he disappeared out of sight again.

"Please open the gates, quickly." Fred silently wished.


	5. Five: Strangers and Zombies

**A/n: I added a kind of accent to Max, I thought that he could have a Scottish accent. But I'm not the best at making accents so you'll have to imagine it as Scottish despite my attempt.**

**So, a double chapter! Wohoo! I hope that you'll review them both anyway, I highly appreciate reviews!**

**Please, seat yourself comfortably and get something to drink- cuddle into your pillows and read!**

**Chapter 5: Strangers and Zombies**

"Open tha' gates! The fixin' squad are comin' back!" Daphne heard a Scottish boy yell from the roof. She rushed to the gate controls where the two engineers they had, two similar looking emos. All clad in black. One could think they were brothers.

"Sam, Victor- Open the gates. Fred, Brock, Will, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are coming back!" she said to the two black clad kids.

"Bu' dey... dey seem ta' be moah than befoe!" came the voice from the roof again. Daphne raised a brow, more? How could they possible be more then when they set off? Unless... no, they couldn't possible have teamed up with the Morrisons? She shook the thought from her mind for it was just too absurd to even hold on to. The fates were opened slowly and only seconds after Daphne's absurd idea was to be proven real. For the fixing squad were joined by the Morrison gang. She recognized their leader- Gibson "Gibby" Norton. He was like vermin and needed to be exterminated quickly. He was well known for pestering their Velma, he seemed to like her but Velma obviously didn't feel the same for she returned his gestures with hostility and aggression. Daphne could imagine that Velma could have played Ice-Hockey before the catastrophe for she was so well built and showed aggression, just like an ice-hockey player. Daphne looked around, Shaggy and Scooby were slumped up to the wall breathing as if they had run a marathon and Velma were panting as well. Fred's face was haunted by a mix of anger and sadness. She looked around yet again, only the Morrison gang members could she see. Where were Will and Brock? Were they coming? She looked out through the gates. Nothing. Just the darkening deserted street and the hill that they were well familiar with.

"Fred what happened? I don't see Will or Brock." Daphne asked, fearing the worst.

"Close the gates!" Fred yelled after breathing, "Hurry up! They're coming!" he continued ignoring Daphne's questions hurrying over to the gates assisting in getting them closed. And only once the gates were closed he spoke again.

"We lost them Daph, we lost them." he said and his usually sweet and handsome features were stained by guilt, remorse and sadness. Daphne grabbed his arm and leg him off to a corner, where they could talk in private.

"It's my fault Daph, I let them go into the water." he said, almost breaking into tears.

"Shh, it's okay Freddie. We lost Sugey today as well. There was nothing we could do. They just hopped over the fence and took her, then just ran off." she said, trying to make Fred think less about Will and Brock "Look, it's been a rough d...-"

"Wha's tha' meanin' o' this?" Max's Scottish voice could be heard, he had climbed down from the sanctuary of his roof to mingle with those who lived down in the warehouse. He glared at the Morrisons.

"O' shit!" Fred cursed hitting his leg with his palm "Prepare for potential battle! Adults incoming!"

"Adults?"

"How?"

"Now?"

"How will we fight them back?"

"Everyone, shut up and prepare!" Shaggy who had been silent for a while yelled making everyone fall silent.

"We will use THE weapon." Fred said with a dramatic voice.. Earning gasps from the lines of children as well as low muffled mumbles.

"Jinkies, the weapon? Ain't that for emergencies only?" Velma asked, carrying a younger kid trying to calm her down.

"You are right, this isn't an emergency ye...-"

"Help! Please somebody, help me!"

"Who said that, it isn't funny" Fred swirled around, the heat of the situation made him short tempered. The kids in the warehouse whispered but it seemed that nobody had yelled. Shortly after another yell was heard followed by swift yet loud pounding on the gates, the metallic echoing sound couldn't be mistaken.

"It is an emergency now." Fred said with a low tone before barking orders "Max, take a squad to the roofs and identify the stranger as well as the threat. Take weapons with you, you _will_ need them. Velma, Daphne take a smaller group with you and try calming the younger kids. Then come back up here, leave those not willing to help."

"Aye, aye sir!" Daphne and Velma made honour.

"He is a regular kid, dressed in a strange coat. He is in an urgent need of help, approximately twenty-five grown-ups are closing in on him. He seem to be alone, sir!" came a yell from the roof, and this time it wasn't Max yelling.

"Tell those on the roof to give us covering fire, we're going out in one minute! Tell the kid to hold on!" Fred yelled back rushing to his fighters.

"Like Daphne, where is Sugey? I need to talk to her." Shaggy said, now calm and actually sounding a nice. This was where Daphne felt uncomfortable.

"About that... Shaggy, she is gone. The adults came and took her when you were away, there was nothing we could do." Daphne said, she hated to be the one telling Shaggy that his beloved little sister had walked into the light, gone, dead, finito.

"S-she... she is w-what?" Shaggy stuttered, looking sad and still rage building up within him.

"Shaggy, the gown-ups came over the wall, grabbed her and then disappeared. Before we even had the time to come out. She was no match for them." Daphne explained, trying to calm Shaggy. Obviously she failed.

"I AM COMING FOR YOU SUCKERS!" he yelled and grabbed his spear, his eyes red with rage. He rushed over to the gates where the gates were opening. He squeezed himself out of the gates and started wildly stabbing and sticking with his spear.

"THIS IS FOR SUGEY!"

The kid in the strange coat was taken into safety and Shaggy had to be dragged inside by Scooby and Fred for he wouldn't stop stabbing the adults, even when fire rained from the skies and the fireworks lit up the street. The pitch black street.

Once safe inside, everyone but those on the roof- pushing back adults – turned to the stranger.

"Who... are you?"

"I am..."


End file.
